<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aku, Kamu, dan Dia by kaorihikari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277311">Aku, Kamu, dan Dia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari'>kaorihikari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ArthurMoonWritingContest, Day5, F/M, Kokutou Mikiya will always love Ryougi Shiki, M/M, Other, Shiki for SHIKI, a what if it's SHIKI who survives, except this is only the heartwarming part, female Shiki refered as shiki with lowercase and italic, no matter what gender or which it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Di saat-saat terakhir ketika kematian akan merenggut mereka, shiki menarik SHIKI dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terjatuh ke kegelapan.</p><p>Shiki manapun itu, keberadaan Kokutou Mikiya di sisinya adalah hal yang mutlak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kokutou Azaka &amp; Ryougi Shiki, Kokutou Mikiya/Ryougi Shiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aku, Kamu, dan Dia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/gifts">moonwaltz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii! Sebenarnya mereka OTP nomor satu saya, tetapi baru sekarang kesampaian bikin asupan.</p><p>Saya melihat chemistry antara Male!Shiki dan Mikiya, dan sedih mereka tidak mendapat lebih banyak waktu bersama. Biarpun yang ada di fik ini adalah SHIKI, Shiki tetaplah Shiki, jadi saya rasa tidak ada hal signifikan yang jauh berubah antara dia dan Mikiya.</p><p>Prompt : Kintsukuroi</p><p>Disclaimer : Saya tak memiliki hak atas Kara no Kyoukai karena terlalu wholesome dan seram untuk saya menjadi penulisnya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mikiya, saya ingin membunuhmu,” ucap gadis yang mengenakan kimono berwarna kuning, tertutupi oleh jaket kulit berwarna merah. Telunjuknya menggulung-gulung rambut panjangnya.</p><p>“Oh. Mau es krim yang mana, Shiki? Stroberi? Coklat? Aku pikir coklat cocok untukmu,” balas pemuda berkacamata. Dia bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari <em>freezer</em> di hadapannya.</p><p>“Balasanmu sungguh membosankan, Kokutou. Aku lebih suka vanila,” gadis itu mendecit kesal dan berhenti mengacak pisau yang tersembunyi di obi miliknya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya ke belakang kepalanya.</p><p>“Yah, soalnya ini Shiki, biarpun kamu mau bukan berarti kamu akan melakukannya, bukan? Aku tak menduga kamu suka vanila.”</p><p>“Putih bersih dan dingin… bukankah itu mengingatkanmu kepada dia?”</p><p>“Aaah, iya, iya. Aku paham, tapi kalau <em>shiki</em>, aku pikir stroberi lebih cocok untuknya.”</p><p>Mikiya menutup pintu freezer di depannya dan pada akhirnya membeli tiga rasa yang disebutkan. <em>Häagen-Dazs </em>tertulis ditutup es krim tersebut dan dia memasukkannya ke dalam tas pendingin.</p><p>Keluar dari toko serba ada, Mikiya dan Shiki berjalan berdampingan tanpa suara. Cahaya dari lampu penerang jalan terkadang menyinari wajah mereka, sunyinya daerah perumahan tidak mengganggu mereka berdua. Malah, suasana nyaman menyeruak di antara mereka.</p><p>Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, Mikiya yang akan mundur dari pintu apartemen Shiki dicegat olehnya, “kamu punya kuncinya, bukan? Buka saja.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu, permisi.”</p><p>Mikiya mengganti genggaman tas pendinginnya ke tangan kirinya dan merogoh saku celananya dengan tangan kanannya. Ketika dia merasakan dinginnya logam yang terpapar suhu udara, dia menyeru, <em>dapat</em>, dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci di hadapannya.</p><p>Dengan pergerakan yang sudah terbiasa dia lakukan, Mikiya menuju arah dapur, di mana kulkas Shiki berada. Shiki melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan baju. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke ranjang berselimut putih dan memalaskan diri di sana.</p><p>“Shiki, setidaknya kamu harus melepas jepitan rambutmu sebelum berbaring. Nanti itu menusuk belakang kepalamu.”</p><p>Kokuto berjalan, membawakan es krim vanila di tangan kanannya untuk Shiki, dan es krim coklat untuknya sendiri. Shiki tak mengubah posisinya dari bertelungkup, hanya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima es krim porsinya dari Mikiya.</p><p>“Nanti lah, malas. Setiap saya ingin melepasnya selalu saja tersangkut di rambut saya.”</p><p>“Haa, ayo duduk sebentar. Biar aku yang lepasin.”</p><p><em>Ya, yaa,</em> balas Shiki sebelum mengikuti perintah Mikiya. Dia menyilakan kakinya dan duduk sambil menyendok es krim. Mikiya meletakkan es krimnya sendiri di lantai dan duduk di belakang Shiki dengan membawa sisir.</p><p><em>shiki</em> tak suka saat rambutnya disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri dan kakaknya. Shiki juga sebenarnya seperti itu, tetapi memiliki rambut panjang menyusahkan dalam berbagai macam arti, sampai akhirnya dia menerima bantuan Mikiya.</p><p>Dia bisa memotong rambutnya, tetapi dia tak ingin.</p><p>“Hei, Kokutou. Saat kamu menunggu Shiki untuk bangun, apa kamu tidak kecewa saat <em>aku</em> yang bangun?”</p><p>“Hmm? Apa maksudmu?”</p><p>Mikiya sudah berhasil melepas jepitan rambut berbentuk sisir dari rambut Shiki. Dia meletakkannya di lantai karena meja tidur Shiki jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Dia lanjut menyisir rambutnya untuk merapikannya.</p><p>“Aku seharusnya tidak ada di sini, di saat itu, di waktu itu, aku sudah menerima takdirku, tapi <em>shiki</em>...”</p><p>“SHIKI dan <em>shiki</em> adalah Shiki. Jika bisa, aku ingin kalian berdua hidup, tetapi aku juga menyukaimu kok, SHIKI. Secara romansa.”</p><p>Semburat merah muncul di wajah Shiki, dia cemberut dan menolak menunjukkan wajahnya ke arah Mikiya. Dia semakin semangat memakan es krimnya sampai ludes sehabis-habisnya.</p><p>“Dasar, mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan santai. Kau tau kan aku laki-laki.”</p><p>“Aku suka Shiki,” adalah penjelasan singkat dari Mikiya.</p><p>Ya, mau Shiki itu laki-laki atau perempuan, <em>shiki</em> atau SHIKI, tidak mengubah fakta apapun bahwa Kokutou Mikiya menyukai Ryougi Shiki. Dia menyadari dan menerima hal itu selama dua tahun dia menunggu kebangkitan Shiki.</p><p>Mungkin jika itu <em>shiki</em> dia tidak akan sesembrono ini. Namun, SHIKI terasa lebih dekat dan terbuka dengannya; hal yang membuatnya berani perlahan melangkahkan satu tapak ke arah Shiki.</p><p>Mikiya melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Shiki dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, dia duduk di lantai kayu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tempat tidur Shiki. Es krim coklat miliknya sudah hampir meleleh semua, tetapi dia tetap memakannya.</p><p>Saat dia akan beranjak, mengambil sampah es krim milik Shiki dan akan membuangnya bersama miliknya, Mikiya merasakan tarikan kecil dari rambutnya.</p><p>“Kokutou, malam ini tidur di sini.”</p><p>Mikiya berbalik, tetapi pandangan matanya tak terbalas oleh Shiki. Gadis itu, pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantalnya, dan lanjut ikut menyembunyikan tangannya yang menarik rambut Mikiya.</p><p>“Iya, Shiki.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sama seperti shiki (Female!Shiki) yang berbicara seperti SHIKI untuk mengisi kehilangannya, di sini SHIKI berbicara dengan gaya sopan (keigo) untuk mensimulasikan shiki. Aku di sini sebenarnya menggunakan (ore) dan lebih tepat jika dalam Indonesia menjadi Gue Loe, cuma saya masih belum nyaman menggunakan kata tersebut.</p><p>Cerita ini terjadi sebelum movie terakhir KnK di mana Kokuto luka parah. Kejadian yang dialami SHIKI sama dengan shiki, hanya mungkin dia lebih sembrono dalam menuntaskannya dan dia lebih ceria dalam pembawaannya. Mungkin kelak akan saya tambahkan cerita-cerita antara SHIKI dan Mikiya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>